Ray
|enemies = Hornhead, Butch, Hornie, Armando, Wolfsbane, Aswad, F.A.N.G.S Workers, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Copy Cat, Professor Whiskers and his men, Luther, Goons, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Rogue, Evil Robots, Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir, Big Bad Wolf, Three Bad Wolves|likes = Dogs, having a family, his friendship with Matthew, Dylan, music, having fun, being loved, baked goods|dislikes = Loneliness, savage dogs, mistreatment|powers = Acrobat|weapons = Teeth and claws|fate = Returns home to Fenrir and lives happily with him and his friends}}'''Ray '''is one of the deuteragonists (alongside the School Gang members) in the Black Lion franchise. Orphaned as a kitten, Ray was adopted and raised by Fenrir and became best friends with his adopted brother, Dylan and the legendary Black Lion. Background Ray lived in uptown Portland with his parents. They were on their way back from the movie theater until some Doberman Pinschers shot and killed his parents. After being left as an orphan, Ray ran for his life. The Dobermans chased Ray all over the city. While running, he passed Fenrir. He heroically dashed to the rescue and quickly grabbed Ray. But unfortunately, the Dobermans nearly beat them half to death. Luckily, Gaspard came to the rescue and scared the Dobermans away. Ray and Fenrir had their wounds and bruises healed and they returned to the warehouse where Ray was adopted into the Gears family. Ray was automatically welcomed by Ranie, Elijah, Fabrice and Tito but Dylan immediately disliked the orphaned kitten. Ray tried several attempts to befriend Dylan but immediately dislikes because of his species. Dylan was repeatedly told to respect Ray but the dog refused to show love and compassion for a cat. Ranie told Ray to give Dylan some time to warm up to him. After returning home from work, the next day, Fenrir went into a private room to talk with Dylan. Since Fenrir planned on getting a job as a mechanic, he needs to use one of the rooms as closet for his tools, which means Dylan will have to sleep with Ray for now on. Shocked and angry at what he heard, he angrily asked why he had to sleep with an ugly and stupid cat. Ray was behind Dylan and he was upset with what he heard. He ran out of the warehouse, crying. He ran back into the city and hid in an alley. He was silently crying in a trash bin until Dylan came. At first, he didn't want to talk to him but Dylan revealed his scarring backstory. Ray relents and listens to what Dylan has to say. Learning that his backstory is similar to Dylan's, the two reconcile and finally develop a brotherly relationship with each other. After putting aside their differences, they care for each other and promised to be there for each other. Personality Ray is a young kitten with an active imagination. He dreams of being a musician. But his second dream is to become a scientist and his inspiration was Gaspard after attending to his science expo. He plans to get a part-time job as a musician and a full-time job as a scientist. As a result of being nearly killed by some vicious dogs, Ray can be really shy and insecure. For example, if he meets a dog who looks vicious but acts friendly, it may take Ray a little time to warm up to that dog. For dogs like Dylan, Ray tries everything, he can to befriend them. If they don't like or respect Ray, he's willing to keep an open-mind. Even though, Ray is shy and mostly quiet, he isn't afraid to stand up to bullies (especially Butch). When his friends usually tell him not to encourage Butch's rage, he doesn't regret anything he says to Butch or another bully. He's also protective of his friends and family. Ray strongly respects Gaspard and does everything he can to help him. He doesn't like it when a rival of Gaspard, claims that he's better than him. Along with Dylan and the others, they dislike anyone who opposes Gaspard. Ray is an enthusiast because in his science class, he is easier to answer the questions or volunteer for science experiments. The way Ray wants to volunteer for science experiments is an example of his optimism, open-mindedness, and high intelligence. Physical appearance Ray is a slender and orange tabby cat wearing a white shirt and red cap that's turned backwards. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Ray serves as a supporting character in the film. He is first seen at the talent show where he roots for Gaspard and Randy. After the talent show, Gaspard bids a farewell to Ray and the others as he travels to Woolsville. He isn't seen again until Gaspard returns with Brodi and his family. He later helps Gaspard defeat Wolfsbane and save Prince Carlos and Woolsville. He helps Matthew remodel the house and last seen dancing to the song "Family" along with the others. The North Wooten Ray is one of the kids who weren't abducted by Professor Whiskers. He later helps Matthew by changing the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns. He is last seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony, cheering for him. The Black Lion Ray serves as a supporting or major character in the cartoon series. Trivia * Ray's appearance is similar to Oliver's from Oliver and Company. Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Cats Category:Deuteragonists Category:Kids Category:Tritagonists Category:Siblings Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Wooten characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Singing characters Category:American characters Category:Orphans Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Students Category:Musicians Category:Nephews